Anything can Happen
by LoveIsAlways
Summary: When my brother said you become hard in jail, I didn’t really get him. Now, having experienced it all, I can empathize. Coralynn's life hasn't been the best, growing tired of it, she searches for her brother, who happens to be the toughest hood in Tulsa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Back track

I was sitting on the train, on my way to Tulsa (an old hick town) with not much to do. I was thinking of everything that went down in the past couple of months. I mean, jail had been fun, the guards were hilarious. When my brother said you become hard in jail, I didn't really get him. Now, having experienced it all, I can empathize. You see things in jail, some things a person shouldn't see at all. I'm hard, and cold. All thanks to my fucking ex-best friend, who was too gutless to own up to her own problem. I, being the good friend and all, valued that her parents actually gave two shits about her and took the heat off of her shoulders. Let me take you on a little walk down the event that changed my life.

Flash back

Kami and I were fourteen. We had been best friends since god knows when. But as we grew older, Kami had transformed. As hard as she tried to avoid it, trouble always seemed to find her. So eventually, she just welcomed it, and accepted that she wasn't going to be the angel her parents wanted her to be.

One particularly boring night, we were sitting in her backyard sipping coca-cola. Kami slurped the last bit out of the bottle and threw it down conclusively. It shattered, spraying wet pieces of glass across the concrete.

"Jeez, Kami calm down. You're gonna hurt somebody." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever," she retorted, "let's do something.""

"Like what? Not much to choose from at midnight on a Sunday, Kam."

"I got an idea. Let's go for a little walk."

"But Kami, it's late. And cold. Let's just go inside and watch T.V. or something."

"You're such a kid. C'mon." Kami grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the cold grass. I tossed my bottle over my head and followed her out.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, I started to wonder about our destination.

"Hey Kami, where are we going?" I asked, hurrying alongside her.

"Over to the principal's house," She smiled slyly, walking around the corner.

"Why are we going there?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

"Because we are, we're paying him a little visit." I said nothing, and like an idiot, continued to follow.

A while later we were standing outside Mr.Cleary's house.

"Well, should we make our way to the front door?" I sighed, starting towards it.

"Where the hell are you going? This way loser!" Kami yelled, pulling me into the alley between the bungalows.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked, eyeing her as she pulled out a lighter.

"We are going to give him an early birthday present. And it's time to light the candles." She whispered excitedly.

"WE! Nuh-uh. I am not doing anything. I want nothing to do with your psychotic plan...whatever it is," I hissed.

"Oh come on, you need to live a little bit!" She giggled, flicking the lighter open and watching the flame burst to life. My eyes widened as she crouched down and placed the open flame near to the bush under the window. A few leaves caught and her eyes lit up devilishly. She then ran about six feet away and watched her masterpiece spread. "What have you done!? I can't believe you! We're gonna get thrown in jail for this!" I shouted at her.

"Would you shut the fuck up? We're gonna get caught if you keep yelling like that!" she hissed covering my mouth with her hand and dragging me back to the road. "Hopefully we don't get caught, and no one sees us," She sucked in a breath.

"Hopefully? HOPEFULLY! What do ya mean, hopefully? Of course we're going to get caught" I yelled frantically.

Kami turned and looked at me like I was mentally retarded. "Look Cor, i'll just let it sizzle for a minute or two and then I'll go stomp it out. No worries. I wouldn't let it go TOO far. I don't want to get caught, my parents will disown me if I get into trouble with the law."

"You should have thought of that before you went and set fire to our principal's house! It's already gone too far Kami! You'll never put it out now!" I screamed turning to look at the house, which had erupted into flames. We could already hear the sirens wailing. "OH SHIT!" we both screamed and took off at a dead run.

As we ran, Kami burst into tears, "Coralynn, please help me. I won't have no place to go if they catch me. Oh please Cor what should I do?"

I didn't answer. I just kept running, keeping my focus on the light coming from my house up ahead.

A couple of days later it turned out that our principal had been in the house at the time and suffered from severe burns. The police already knew there were two suspects involved, both female. I had this sinking feeling in my stomach, a guilty feeling, and I didn't even do anything! I stewed in my thoughts, "If Kami get's caught, she could go to jail! So could I! But her family cares more about her. My Mother's a drunken bitch who couldn't give a rat's ass about me. What should I do?"

So at the end of the day, I decided to go to the station. I turned myself in and explained what "I" did and that I had no accomplices, just me, myself and a lighter. My turn in earned me a year in jail. I put myself in jail to save my "best friend". How stupid am I?

End of Flash back

Ahhh, well that's my stupidity. I had to play the hero and look out for my friend. Now, I'm on my way to Tulsa, Oklahoma. A place I've never been to. I have no idea what it's going to be like. A strange place, with strange people. I'm on a hunt. More like a search. To find someone I haven't seen in five hard and boring years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. To Tulsa we go

Chapter two- To Tulsa we go.

The train came to a screeching halt, jostling me awake from my deep slumber. Looking wearily around, still half asleep, I gathered my one large duffle bag and stepped off the train. Looking left and right, deciding on the best route to take, I headed straight towards the extremely expensive coffee shop and bought one small, black coffee to wake me up and start the day. Inhaling the bitter sweet scent I sighed contentedly and took a sip, feeling the hot liquid warm my insides.

After two hours of walking, I finally came across a motel, which looked more like a bar where parties were held nightly. "Buck's" was written in neon-red letters. "I'll try it," I thought. Walking up to the door I straightened my leather jacket, pulled my shirt down and knocked.

"Yea?" a boy answered, wearing a flannel shirt that was open and a cowboy hat. He was missing his two front teeth.

"Um, hi, are you Buck?" I asked.

"Sure am, what can I do for you sweetheart?"

"I was wondering if I could leave my bag with you, see I'm looking for someone in this town, I heard he was living here." I explained.

"You can leave your bag her e, depending on the person you're looking for. If I know 'em and like 'em, it's no problem." He smirked. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Dallas Winston."

"Ohhh, I know him. Come on in; drop your bag behind the bar. It won't be stolen. Promise." Buck grinned. I nodded and slid my bag off her shoulder onto the hard tiled floor.

"Have any idea where I could find him?" I asked

"Not a clue, haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

"Oh, ok. Thanks," I called out while stepping out the door.

Around noon, I was still walking around the town, looking for Dallas. I was dead tired and needed caffeine badly. Having no luck, and hearing my stomach rumble, I stopped off at a place called "The Dingo" an old, bar like diner where I could see many people sitting or standing around booths. Some boys were flirting with a group of girls that, in my opinion, looked like a bunch of slutty clowns, with all that makeup caked on. Walking in, I caught a few coy looks from the male population and a few glares from the clowns. Sitting down in one of the middle booths, I lit up a cigarette and leaned back.

"What can I get for you?" a waitress asked. She slowly turned to the waitress and smirked.

"A Sprite twist, with extra lime in it."

"Anything else?" the waitress sighed, writing it down and snapping her gum loudly.

"Yea, stop snapping that gum, its irritating." I growled. The waitress glared at me and stalked off.

A little while later, I was sipping my twist and smoking yet another cigarette when two boys came over to me. One looked to be about my age, maybe seventeen, and the other was older, probably around nineteen.

"Hey doll face, whatcha doin' sitting here alone?" The younger one asked. I turned to him and shrugged.

"I was just asking myself the same question."

"A pretty broad shouldn't be sitting in a place like this by herself," The older one reasoned.

"Hey, don't be calling me no broad. I ain't one of those clowns you call girls over there!" I sassed, pointing over to the freaks in the corner. The older one raised his eyebrows and smirked,

"Feisty, that's a cute trait on a girl. Mind if we sit with you?"

"Ugh, go ahead. It's not like you're gonna listen to me if I told you no."

"Hey now, if a girl tells us no, we respect that. Obviously you don't want us to sit with you." The younger one smiled.

"I'm leaving now anyways. But just so I know, what're your names boys?" She asked.

"Tim and Curly Sheppard," Curly grinned, pointing to his brother and then to himself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Tim and Curly Sheppard; I'm Coralynn, Coralynn Winston." She said, walking out the door, leaving the two dumbstruck.

As I walked down the street, away from the Dingo, I lit another cigarette. "Hmmm, let's continue the hunt," I thought to myself and sighed, feeling refreshed. Taking my own sweet time, I started thinking back on a time when I was eleven years old.

Flash back

A small me sat huddled in the corner of my room (which was overflowing with pink bunnies and lace, funny how your taste changes). I was listening to the shouts and screams of my parents down below. I cringed at the sound of a loud shatter, then more screaming. I remember covering my ears with my hands and squeezing my eyes shut, I began to cry. Raking sobs shook my tiny body; this was a normal event for my parents. Them trying to rip each other's head off. It was quite normal, but I could never get used to it.

Suddenly the door opened and slammed shut. I looked up terrified but then I relaxed when I saw my older brother standing before me, for once with a soft look in his eyes.

"Hey now, don't be crying. Tough girls don't cry. It'll all be over soon." He smiled. He believed that if you weren't tough, you were weak. And weak kids just didn't make it. My brother went to jail at the young age of ten years old. I mean how young could you get? He was now fourteen. In and out of detention centres and reform schools, even jail once or twice after the first time. I'm not ashamed to say that I still am proud to be his sister, because he's tough. And the tough kids always make it.

"I'm scared though, Dal." I sobbed. He sat down beside me and took me in his arms, rocking me. I was the only one that could see this side of him. No one else knew that tough Dallas Winston could be kind, loving and caring. I've always felt special knowing I was the only one who he could be himself around.

"I know you are, but we'll get through this. This is completely normal. It's like a ritual. It'll blow over soon and everything will be normal again," he soothed, rocking me. I nodded my head and cried into his chest.

Two hours later, as the screaming and yelling continued, the door to my room burst open and my father stood there, framed by the doorway.

"C'mon Dallas, we're leaving for good now. Get a few clothes together and get downstairs." He said softly.

"But dad! We can't go, what about Cory. We can't leave her!" He exclaimed desperately.

"I don't want to, but we can't take her too. I'm sorry Cory," He choked back tears.

"Its okay daddy, I think I understand," I gave a watery smile. He walked over to me and picked me up, hugged me and then kissed me.

"I love you, remember that." I nodded and wiped my eyes. I then was let down and Dallas wrapped me in a warm hug. I hugged him back, only tighter.

"Cory, I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you. I never do. But dad say's I gotta. You be good for mum. And as soon as we're settled. I'll write you... or call you. I promise," He whispered. I nodded and took his much larger hand in mine.

"I love you Dally."

"Ditto, kiddo."

End flashback

I shook my head and continued my journey down the street. Looking up at the sky I noticed that it was getting dark with black clouds. It was definitely going to rain. "Oh great, just my luck" I mumbled, continuing my walk. Ten minutes later it began to come down. First spitting, then pouring. Buckets and buckets fell on my head. Looking ahead of me, I saw a DX sign and made my way towards it.

The "ding, ding" sound of the chime above the door startled me. A man with red hair and freckles looked up and gave me a toothy grin.

"Hey," he greeted. I looked at him and gave a small nod in greeting. I shivered and walked over to the cigarette stand. I had smoked my last pack and was in need of another one. Picking up a 12'er of "Kools," I walked hesitantly up to the creepy clerk and placed it down.

"You a smoker?" He asked, ringing up the price.

"You have no idea," I grinned, handing him the money.

"You'll fit in just fine here. Mostly everyone smokes on this side of town." He said.

"This side of town?" I asked.

"The east side. Greaser territory."

"Greaser?"

"I take it you aren't from around here?" He cocked an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Well, you'll learn fast enough here." I nodded and turned to leave, but I stopped half way and spun back around.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Dallas Winston by any chance?"

"Yea I know him, why?"

"I'm looking for him... he's my brother, my name's Coralynn Winston."

"Oh really? I didn't know he had a sister, my name's Rob by the way," Rob smiled.

"Nice to meet you, do you know where I could find Dal?" I pondered.

"Not for sure, but you could try the Curtis house." Rob suggested.

"The Curtis house? Where's that?" I asked.

"Walk down Main, cross at the next light. Keep going down the same way and hang a right at the next street, should be Walkerton Rd. Number 65."

"Okay thanks," I smiled walking out and waving. I took off, making my way towards the lights, excitement bubbling in my chest. Finally, after five years, I'll be able to see my brother again.


	3. Someone Familiar

Chapter three – Someone familiar

As I began to cross the street, it started to pour again. My hair was already soaked and my jacket was too. My jeans-which were already tight- felt as they were painted on. My sneakers squeaked and they squirted water out the sides. "Just great," I thought, "just fucking peachy."

By the time I got to the corner, I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. I half walked, half sprinted down the sidewalk looking for the number. "57, 59, 61, 63, 65!" I mumbled to myself, coming to a stop at the front of the house. I smiled triumphantly and opened the gate. I walked up the walkway and stood in front of the door.

I could hear the T.V. blaring... or was that the radio? Shaking my hair out, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. No one came. "Probably didn't hear it," I thought. I knocked again, this time louder. Finally I heard someone yell, "Ponyboy, get the door!"

"Why don't you get it, you're closer!"

"I'm busy!"

"And I'm not?!"

"No, now get the door!"

At last, the door opened and a boy about my age with dark brown hair surveyed me.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yea, I was told that I might be able to find Dallas Winston here, is he in?" I asked.

"Yea, who's askin'?"

"An old friend..." I smirked.

"One second please, come on in – you're soaked to the bone."

I stepped inside and laid eyes upon five teen-aged boys sprawled across the living room.

"Hello boys." I nodded curtly.

Three of the fellas got excited seeing a soaking wet girl standing before them.

The other was enthralled with what seemed to be the "Mickey Mouse" show.

They all nodded politely, and the T.V. hog looked up as a commercial came on.

"Well hey there missy, HEY PONY! YOU FINALLY GOT YOURSELF A GIRL, HUH?" He chuckled.

"SHUT-UP TWO-BIT! SHE AINT MINE, SHE'S LOOKING FOR DALLY!" Ponyboy yelled from the back.

"A soaking wet broad looking for Dally, what else is new?" He added, the other boys laughed.

I glowered at him. And like a typical guy, he winked.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I held my breath and prepared for a sight.

And there he was. Dallas. My brother. The most handsome thing I'd seen in a long time.

"Hey Dally. You been breaking hearts again? He been screwing around on you sweet-cheeks?" Two-bit added again.

"Ya Dally, girls aren't play things. Don't you know how to treat a lady? Scum-bag." I smiled dryly.

"Hey, first of all I don't know who the hell this chick is, and second, aint no girl gonna talk to me like that. Just who do you think you are?" Dally scowled.

The other boys watched intently, waiting to see what I would do.

I slid off my sunglasses cooly, and smiled.

"Well, some people call me 'lynn. Some call me Cory. But I prefer what you get when you mix 'em together."

Joy consumed me as I watched a smile spread across Dally's face.

"Coralynn."

He rushed up to greet me, enveloping me in a warm hug.

"Jeez Dally, you sure do move fast." Steve snickered.

"Shut-up big nose." Dally said, still smiling brightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Steve cup a hand over his snout.

Dally pulled away and examined me happily.

"Boy you're drenched."

"Are you sure? I thought I was as dry as the Gobi desert!"

"You smart-ass. So how you been girly?"

"Okay I guess. I've been in jail, mom's been a total bitch – as always – and I've missed you."

"You got thrown in the slammer? Coral! I thought I taught you better!"

"Hey, I had to learn it from somewhere pal."

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?" A handsome boy with golden-brown hair interrupted.

"Keep your shirt on Soda, everyone, this is my baby-sister Coralynn."

Nobody said a word. Too surprised I reckoned.

To break the silence, I nudged Dally in the ribs. "Baby? Please, we're only three years apart!"

Still nobody spoke.

"So, any girls around here? I don't think I could handle all this testosterone 24/7." I asked Dally.

"Hey! Don't use big words in the vicinity of lesser minds! Right Two-Bit?" Ponyboy smirked as he re-entered.

Two-Bit jumped up off the floor and chased Pony down the hall. Everyone laughed as they heard a big "BANG" and Two-Bit shout "YOU LITTLE MONKEY! GET OFFA THERE!"

"Come on, let's go outside where I can actually hear myself think." Dally led her out the door.

Luckily the rain had subsided, however the concrete was still damp. So they walked down the dirt path and into a clearing by the park.

"So, were you asking about other girls?"

"Yea. Or is this place run by simple-minded barbarians like them?"

"Nah, we got two girls in our clan. Sun, she's my girl, pretty little thing, and Angela, a.k.a Angel, she's the Sheppard's half-sister. If you haven't met the Sheppards yet I'm sure you will."

"Oh no, I had the great pleasure of being hit-on by them down at "The Dingo"."

"Damnit, those dogs. I better tell 'em to stay away from you. You're too good for them anyhow."

"Oh, so you still do have the little bit 'a nice in you, huh? I thought it disappeared the way I got greeted."

"Yah, I'm sorry about that. Just, you've grown up so much."

"My boobs are bigger." I grabbed my chest and lifted up, then laughed.

"You..." He ruffled my hair and then hugged me again.

"So, you said you been in jail? Tell me about it. What happened?" He quizzed.

"Nah, I'll tell you later. Everyone else will be askin' too so I might as well tell you all at once."

"Sounds like a plan," He smiled, "Let's head back, you can spend the night."

Back at the Curtis'...

Dally and I walked in after a long walk and catching up, it had started raining again but only spitting. Thank god. The door creaked open catching the attention of everyone. Including two new additions to the gang, two girls.

"Baby!" Dally greeted and hugged a blonde girl with blue-brown eyes

"Hey Dal," she answered in a breezy voice

"Oh, so you must be Sun!" I smiled turning to her, "and you must be Angela." I continued pointing to a shorter girl with wavy black hair and striking grey-blue eyes.

"Yea, that's us...but who're you?" Sun asked.

"Dal, you have no decency to tell your friends about your own sister! Jeez. Well I'm Coralynn. His sister," I explained, flicking Dallas in the ear. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Do that again, and I'll rip it out!" I smirked. His eyes widened.

"Well it's totally awesome to meet you. We're cousins," Angela chirped, "you have very pretty eyes. Almost catlike, they have a very striking colour to them."

"Umm... thanks. I've never really had someone call my eyes "catlike" but sure I'll go for it." I grinned.

"So... I've heard that you've been in jail... what's the story behind that?" Sun asked inquisitively.

"Oh, um... it was all a misunderstanding sort of. My best friend... well ex-best friend did something real stupid. She was the type of person to look for trouble... this time she dragged me into it." I explained.

"What happened?" Darry piped up.

"She decided to light our principal's house on fire. He suffered from severe injuries... her parents... its rare to find parents like hers. They actually cared about her, and what she did. If she was to ever get caught doing something illegal they would throw her out and disown her. So knowing this and knowing  
"mother-dear" wouldn't give a shit if I was thrown in the slammer... I took the heat for her. Told the fuzz that it was all me, and no one else was involved." I explained.

"If you're gonna get thrown in the slammer the best way is to go in noble" Two-bit remarked.

"Yea I guess"

"What's this about mom not caring about you?" Dally raised an eyebrow.

"She's the biggest bitch you could ever meet. She's a fucking drunk. An alcoholic. The only time she actually speaks to me is when she's screaming for another vodka, straight up!" I growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dally shook his head disapprovingly.

"She's abusive. She's been beating on me since a month after you and dad left. If she's hacked off about something as little as a hangnail she throws a fist my way. She comes home from work, drinks an entire case of beer, goes to bed hammered, wakes up with a hangover, goes to work and comes home wanting another drink to get rid of her headache. Its a vicious cycle. And I mean literally!" I spat.

"She's abusive? She was completely fine when dad and I were there." Dal pondered.

"Yea, because she had dad to take her anger out on. She'd never touch me or you in front of him. He'd kill her!" I rolled my eyes, "Speaking of which, where is dad?"

"He got canned and lost all of his money he saved up in case of emergency gambling about a year ago. Most of the time I sleep at Buck's but I get all my food and drink here. By now he's probably living in a gutter." He shrugged.

"Two loser parents, how'd we get so lucky?" I giggled stretching my arms above my head, my shirt rising up above my belly button.

"What in the world is that!" Darry screeched pointing to my right hip. I looked down and grumbled,

"It's nothing."

"What's nothing?" Dally asked turning me around and lifting my shirt so he could see.

"What the fuck is that?" He growled.

"Essence of mother." I coughed, blushing a little. Dally shot me a prying look.

"Okay, okay. Mom got angry after a long day of work and belted me with a broken beer bottle," I said quickly.

"SHE WHAT!"

"I told you she was abusive," I shrugged, "can we please talk about something else?"

"I know how ya feel. I don't like talking about it either." Johnny responded quietly.

"Hey, do you want to come sleep over at my house tonight, Coralynn? Nothing's worse than having to sleep with one eye open in this house of horny, young, teen boys." Angela smiled.

"Ya, that would be nice." I accepted warmly.

"Alright, well get your things and we'll head over. You coming Sunny-butt?"

"In a bit. I'm just gonna chat with the boys for a while if you don't mind." Sun replied, raking long fingers through her hair.

"No problem-o," Angela and Coralynn bid their farewells and headed out.

As they walked down the pathway leading to the road, Coralynn remembered that her bag was at Buck's.

"Oh, Hey Angela, my duffel bag is over at Buck's, do you think we could go get it?"

"Sure, I need the fresh air anyways."

So the pair of us skipped happily down the sidewalk. We giggled bashfully as cars honked at us, too.

We were just around the corner from Buck's when a blue mustang pulled up beside us. We stopped immediately, and strained to make out the faces of the passengers. Suddenly, two clean-cut boys, about our age, stepped out and stood in front of us. One was wearing a red and white collared shirt and brown khaki pants, and the other was wearing a green madras cut-off and black dress pants. They were both blonde and had short fluffy hair.

"Ugh, socs." Angel snuffed.

"What's a soc?" I asked, but got no response.

"Hey ladies, what are you two doing walking around out here at night with no escort?" Stripy said smoothly.

"Shouldn't you be at some party drinking expensive champagne and trashing the foyer of somebody's mansion?" Angel snarled.

"Ooh, a feisty, dirty, greaser gal. I like you already." The madras-wearing boy moved towards her suggestively.

"Hey, back off preppy." I barked.

"Ah, and a-who-are-a-you?" - Stripes

"Coralynn Winston. I would ask who you are but I already know...Scumball Pervertson, right?"

"Oh yea, sure that's me. Would you like to get to know me a little better...sexy?" He licked his lips and his hand slithered around my waist. He pulled me towards him.

"You wanna get to know my switch a little better...sexy?" I smirked, whipping out my blade and showing it about two inches from his nose.

"Coral!" Angel cried.

I looked over and the madras asshole was restraining her as he felt her up.

For that split second, while I was distracted, stripes grabbed the hand in which I was holding my switchblade. He wrapped my arm around me and held me while I kicked frantically.

"Nasty, slutty greasers like you don't ever pull a switch on the high-class like us. Now, I'm 'onna make you watch your friend cry for help while you can't do nothing." He bellowed into my ear.

Angela continued to cry out in desperation.

Then...

The "Winston" blood in me kicked in, and my anger immediately became power.

Plus, it helped to be a little sly.

"Alright, alright. If I do you a favour, will you let her go?" Both boys stopped.

"What kinda favour?" Stripes smiled perversely.

I whispered the first dirty thing that came to mind into his ear and he laughed triumphantly.

"Sounds like a deal."

As he released me slowly, I turned around to face him. As he leaned in to kiss me, I grabbed his head and, with almost super-human speed and force, wailed it hard against my knee.

As he tumbled backwards slightly, he pulled out his switch and started charging me. Whilst he swung his blade at my face, still running, I went on all fours and chuckled as he toppled over me and landed face first on the ground.

Meanwhile, the other guy had his steel against Angela's throat.

"You get outta here...NOW! Or I'll slice her. I aint kiddin'!" He threatened. Angel looked up at me helplessly.

I took two steps towards him and booted him halfway between his stomach and his throat, winding him. He rolled away, clutching his chest in pain, gasping for air. I ran over to Angel and scooped her up quickly.

"Let's go!" I shouted, dragging her behind me as I burst into a steady run.


	4. Third Degree

Chapter four – Third Degree

Angel and I ran as fast as our legs could carry us. We were both too scared to say anything. Well, to be honest I wasn't as scared as I should have been. I was pondering everything that those two boys said. I couldn't imagine what could've happened if I hadn't pulled my blade on them. I know it would have been something awful.

About twenty feet away I saw the sign for Buck's place. Speeding up, I landed in front of the door breathless. Gasping for air, I knocked loudly hoping for someone to hear it. Coughing, I knocked again "What is it with people not answerin' their doors the first knock?" I thought to myself. Alajuela the door opened and Buck stood there.

"Well long time no see, darling," Buck grinned, "you find your brother yet?" he continued, motioning for us to come in.

"Yea I did, we just got into a spot of trouble on our way here. I'm looking for my bag." I coughed.

"Its right were I said it would be, behind the bar. No one has touched it; I guarded it with my life." He grinned.

"Thanks," I said walking around the counter. I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder, then headed out.

"Now don't be a stranger darling, you're welcome here anytime."

I waved letting him know I heard and lead the way out the door with Angel following me.

About twenty minutes later we were a couple streets away from the Curtis'.

"Thought we were going to your house?" I asked.

"I thought we would head back over to the Curtis', be around the boys for a bit. After what happened and all I don't think I could be alone." Angel explained. I nodded and we continued walking.

It took us another ten minutes to get to the front door. I dropped my bag and followed Angel into the living room.

Finally I spoke, "Ok, tell me why I was forced to pull my blade on that... that boy?" I asked

"It's how all of them socs are. If you hadn't they would kept coming ," Angel smiled gratefully.

I shrugged, "I dunno, it was kinda stupid to show steel when I coulda just fought without it. But I'm glad I did, who knows what would've happened if I didn't."

"So am I," Angel giggled.

"What I don't understand is how he gets his kicks by harassin' us teen-age girls. What we do to him? Don't he have his own broad to fuck? Why does he think we'll put out?" I grumbled.

"It's not because of that. It's 'cause we're grease." Angel replied, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Speaking of which, please explain to me what a "soc" is and what a "greaser" is. I've heard those words about a hundred times today!" I demanded.

"Ye see here, we live on the east side of town, the poor side. Hoods or J.D's are all known as Greasers. Partly because of our habits, partly because of all the hair grease on our heads." Soda joked.

"We aint all like that" Pony added bitterly.

"Most of us are," Two-Bit laughed.

"Well you, Two-Bit, are definitely a grease, and the King of five finger discounts," Johnny snickered.

"Oh really, well I might have to bump you from that title," I nudged Two-Bit.

He cocked an eyebrow and turned to face me, "And why's that girlie?"

"How else would I have collected my trusty switch," I replied as I reach back for it. To my surprise my back pocket was empty.

"Fuck, I left it!" I cried.

"Left it where?" Dal spoke up after being silent for too long.

"We got jumped by... Soc's is it?" I ask the room. Angel nods and frowns.

"She beat the daylights out of them;" Angel threw in, "pulled her blade and everything!"

That made me grin widely. Then Steve added reached over to high-five me,

"She'll fit in just fine with us."

"Damn straight," Sun adds, surprising me.

"What, the only way a girl can protect herself from slime balls like them is to carry a blade at all times?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"That, or if she has a body guard," Soda grins.

"And I thought New York was bad," I mumbled. Dallas laughed at that.

"Ever knifed someone before Coralynn?" Sun suddenly asks.

"Naw, hopefully I'll never have to," I smiled, "Man I already miss my blade... and I didn't even know it was missing. Oh well, some kid will pick it up. He can have it. I'll get another one."

"Hey Sun, you ever been jumped before?" I asked.

"Yea," she replied, frowning.

"What'd you do abou' it?" I ask.

"Well, let's just say he won't ever be able to pleasure anyone, or himself, ever again. I won't go into detail in fronta the boys, they'll cringe," She laughed cheekily.

"Fair enough." I laughed in response. The boys made pained faces.

"Coral, have you ever been knifed?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Hmmm... yea I have. Twice," I grinned sort of proud. I don't know why though. Everyone waited for me to continue.

"Once by my old lady. The other by my ex's girlfriend," I continued grudgingly.

"What'd you do to your mother, sleep with her boyfriend?" Sun sneered.

"Excuse me, why are you giving me the third degree?" I glared

"It's a simple question." Sun shrugged.

"You tryin' to pin me as the corner whore from New York? 'Cause for your information I'm still a fucking virgin! So don't be trying any related questions," I snarled,

"I understand that you don't trust me. I'm an outsider, but I'm harmless. I do what I do to survive." I sighed, walking out of the house and sitting down on the porch, lighting up a cigarette.

Back inside

"I think you should go and apologize," Dally told Sun.

"Why should I? Plus, you're one to talk. You never apologize to anybody," Sun rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't make this about me.You know that's my sister?" Dal asked, Sun nodded and began to speak,

"So what, it may seem selfish but now that your sister's here, you've finally got a family, Dal. I was your family. I got to be the one that cared about you most. I want that to be mine still." Sun explained.

"She came looking for me. All the way from friggin' New York. We haven't seen each other for five hard years. And as soon as she comes, she gets interrogated because she's not a familiar face! Plus, no one's replacing you." Dal reasoned.

Sun sighed and got up, walking out the door she stood behind Coral and spoke,

"Hey Coralynn."

"I'd prefer if you called me Coral or Cory. Coralynn is a mouthful" I asked.

"Coral," Sun tried the name, "Dal told me I should come out here.I'm sorry about all the questions. They're inappropriate."

I blew a smoke ring; stood up and stomped on the butt.

"It's fine." I stated bluntly.

"No, it's not. It was rude."

"I didn't take it as rude did I?" I asked, "in fact I understood. Dal didn't have a family when he came here. He didn't care about Dad very much. You replaced me when I wasn't there. But that's fine. Actually, I thank you. We hardly know each other now. Five years is a long time, even for siblings. But what I don't understand is your questions. Angela didn't question?"

"Look, when youve been where Ive been, n seen what Ive seen, you learn not to trust people you dont know. Anyone can put on a facade. Its easy to be fooled."

"Trust me; I know that, found that out a while ago. Living in New York put me on guard twenty-four seven." I sighed, "You don't have to trust me right away, But you'd be surprised how much I trust you... anyways, tell Dal I've gone bar hopping." I walked down the steps and made my way towards Bucks.

Sun watched me from the porch and made her way back inside the house.

"Well?" Dal asked.

"I apologized," Sun said simply.

"What'd she say... or rather what'd she do?" He asked warily.

"Nothing bad if that's what you're thinking. She gave me a few minor explanations. Told me a few things she didn't understand. I told her why I acted the way I did, and well, she accepted it. Told me it was alright if I didn't trust her, but I'd be surprised if I knew how much she already trusts me." Sun said tiredly.

"There's no doubt about that she already trusts you. She places trust with so many people, so easily. But once you break it, that's it. There are no second chances. Baby, I hope you don't think I'm just gonna forget about you 'cause I got someone else to care about me now. You know I'd never do that to you." Dal explained. He hugged her close.

Sun choked on her words as a tear came to her eye, "Yea I know. Oh and by the way. She told me to tell you that she's gone bar hopping."

"Oh for Christ's sake! I'm gonna skin that kid." Dal growled and shot up, he gave Sun a slight peck on the cheek, and started following me down the street. Making an attempt to catch me.


	5. Third grade Crushes

Chapter Five – Third grade crushes

The gang watched as Dallas took off out the door. Two-Bit walked over to Sun and rubbed the salty tears off her cheeks.

"Hey, now calm down. I know how much you care about him but he aint worth your crying, got it?" He told her.

"Yea I got it. Can we go home?"

"Yea, no problem. I'll be back later guys, just gonna walk Sunshine here home." Two-Bit called.

He took Sun by the shoulders and led her outside.

"Hey Two-Bit?" Sun asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"How come you're never upset?"

"How come you're always upset?" He laughed

"Hey!" She frowned jokingly "I don't know. It's 'cause I can't trust anyone but you and Dallas. Not even Angel."

"Look Sunshine, you gotta get over it. It happened a long time ago. You can't keep living your life like this. Lighten up. Smile. And god forbid, laugh once in a while." He pinched her cheek.

"I love you brother." She said, jumping on his back.

"Yea, yea I know." He grabbed her – giving her a piggyback.

"That's the part where you're supposed to say I love you, too."

"Oh, is it? I thought that was the part where I drop you off my back and run home." He dropped her onto the grass lightly and took of down the street.

"You'll never beat me, I RAN TRACK, REMEMBER?!" Sun called, pulling herself up and chasing after him.

Soda and Darry had gone to bed a long while ago. Steve left for home unwillingly. Johnny had left soon after Two-Bit and Sun ran out. Now the only two left were Pony and Angel, sitting on the couch with an old movie on.

"You still afraid of girls Pony?" Angel snickered.

"Afraid of girls? I was never afraid of them, just wasn't interested." He said defensively.

"Ohhh, so you don't like girls, you like boys?"

"What? No! I don't like boys. I like girls now, just didn't before," He cried.

"So you were gay before, but not now?" Angel giggled.

"No! Angel, quit yankin' my chain! I just was too preoccupied with track and studies to pay attention to the female population."

"Sureee, that's what they all say. Your secret's safe with me," Angel grinned slyly. Pony playfully glared at her.

A few minutes later of movie watching, Angel reached over to the bowl of popcorn on Pony's lap.

"Nope!" Pony stated, pulling the bowl farther from her, "you were teasin' me. You don't deserve it."

"Excuse me, I made that popcorn, I deserve it more than you!" Angel reached for it again.

"I told you, NO!" Pony growled playfully, pulling the bowl farther, making Angel practically lay on him.

"Okay, fine." Angel said simply leaning back to her spot. Pony was a little disappointed when Angela didn't keep trying.

About five minutes later, all was calm. A suspenseful part of the movie was showing. Angel moved her eyes to look at Pony, his teeth were clenched and he was anxious. She grinned slightly and counted to three in her head.

"BOO!" Angel shouted, clutching his arm. He gave a small shriek and tossed the popcorn into the air. The buttery goodness falling all over the place, luckily some fell into her lap.

"Thanks," She gave a toothy grin, popping a piece of it into her mouth.

"You BUTT!" Pony put down the bowl and started tickling her. She shrieked and started laughing uncontrollably.

When they were in such a position where Angel was laying on her back and Pony was hovering over her, they both stopped and looked at each other. Angel brought her head up slowly and stopped before she reached his lips. Pony blushed and whispered,

"I aint ever done this before, Angel."

"Just go with the flow."

And they kissed.

Pony was so nervous that his elbows were shaking so much that he collapsed on top of her, causing them to break apart and start laughing... again. In the middle of all the laughter, Pony tried to choke out the words "I knew they called you Angel for a reason" as he stood up, he pulled her up as well. She grinned widely and spoke,

"And I knew they called you Ponyboy for a reason," as she jumped onto his back and smacked his behind, "Giddy-up!"

"You're crazy." He laughed, throwing her on the couch.

"But you love me anyways..." She chuckled.

"Sure do." Ponyboy smiled bashfully, and now for him, kissing was like riding a bike. You never forget how. And with his new confidence he took the lead, and kissed her for a second time that night.

Dallas slid open the door to Buck's and peered inside. Sure enough, Coralynn was sitting in a booth with two greaser boys, and one of them was kind enough to pass her his cowboy hat to wear. There were seven empty bottles of beer on the table. He suspected five for Coralynn and one for each of her "friends". Plus, a half-empty one in her hand. Being Dallas Winston and all, he decided to make it hurt instead of just dragging her sorry butt out of there. Oh yes, he would piss her off.

Dallas strutted over to the three confidently.

"Coralynn, there you are baby. I been looking for you. Little Dally Jr. is sick. You see he's got this rash, and you know he really needs his Momma right now. You think you could come home for a bit, my love?" Dally strained to keep a straight face.

"Dallas! Get the hell outta here, NOW!" Coralynn whispered loudly.

"You've got a husband?" One guy asked her.

"Oh yea, that's me. But you know I let her go meet other men on the weekends, because she's frequently telling me that I just don't satisfy all her needs. It's hard to keep the romance when we got four kids at home. Little Dally Jr. of course, Coral Jr., Tanya, and who could forget Baby Timmy?"

"No, I most cer-tain-ly do not...he's...ummm...my brother." Coralynn slurred, desperately trying to hold her liquor.

"You don't sound too sure, I think we should go." The other grease said.

The two gentlemen got up and left, and as they walked away Dally could hear them whisper,

"What a whore."

"Well hey there Big Mama. How ya feelin' little sis?" Dallas laughed, sliding in beside her.

"I got two words for you Dally, FUCK – YOU!"

"No thanks, I got Sun for that."

"UGH! You're UNBELIEVEABLE! I shoulda never came here. I knew you'd just give me rules – rules and a hard time." She groaned, shoving him out of the booth and stalking out.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to come check up on you like a babysitter if you actually had some brains!" Dallas called loudly after her, causing half of the bar to inspect the scene.

Coralynn stopped suddenly and spun around.

Furiously, she ranted "I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, I KNOW WHERE YOU EAT, AND I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP! Watch yourself!" And in conclusion she flipped him off.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" He replied cheekily.

Some people in Buck's gasped, others laughed and shook their heads at the entertainment.

One person even called out,

"I got one word for you – CLASS!"

Dal was just about to tell them off when he noticed it was Curly Sheppard.

"Come in!" Sun called, hearing a knock at her door.

"Hey Sunshine, I was gonna head back over to Soda's but, I called and nobody's up. So I thought I'd come bug you for a while." Two-Bit said, flopping down on her bed.

"Lucky day."

"You betcha. Plus I just wanna chat with my baby sister. What's on your mind?"

Sun gave him the look. The look that meant "Do I really have to say it?"

"Arrgghh," Two-Bit growled, and shook her gently by the shoulders, "Get it outta your head girly!"

"Easier said than done Mr.Bit. You don't just forget something like that."

"Look Sun, Kevin was...IS a dog. And you made done well sure that he aint doing anything like that to you again."

"Yea, but there's going to be other people Two-Bit, other victims. I don't think I could sleep a wink until I know he's pushing up daisies."

"Well don't you worry Sunny, he will be if he ever comes near you again, and I hear about it." Two-Bit leaned over and ruffled her hair.

"Well, enough about me. What's itching you? Any girls?" Sun winked.

"Well, yea I guess you could say that." He flushed.

"Really? Oh c'mon give me all the details. What's her name?"

"Cathy. She's got blonde hair, and blue eyes, she's real funny, and she loves Mickey."

"Sounds like the perfect one for you. I'm guessing you've talked to her?"

"Well, a little, only at the Supermarket. She works there, stocking fruits. She picked me the perfect pear."

"Well, I'm sensing that the "perfect pear" has created a "perfect pair"!"

"Yea, maybe," Two-Bit smiled, then rubbed his stomach as he heard it grumble, "Wanna split some cookies and milk?"

"Sounds good." Sun chirped. The two trudged out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen, where they would enjoy their midnight snack.


End file.
